


Truth or Dare: History (Iker/Sergio - Part Four)

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux





	Truth or Dare: History (Iker/Sergio - Part Four)

Iker pushes down, trapping the body beneath him deep in the cushions of the couch. The moan that fills his ears makes him push harder, parting long legs and easing in between them. He slides his his hand up the side of one of those legs, unbelievably turned on by smooth, soft skin and by how eagerly he is accepted. He reaches down between them to grab his dick, to rub it against the spot where he was just about to push in. He meets the bright eyes in front of him and smiles.

"I love you, Eva."

She returns the smile and kisses him deeply, the beginnings of a whimper leaving her lips as Iker eases into her. The sudden jolt of Iker's phone vibrating on the coffee table near their heads makes him pause halfway in. He glances over, not hesitating because of his phone ringing but because of the ring _tone_ , the flutter of flamenco guitars and the wail of a passionate voice. José Mercé. It is Sergio.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm sorry." He kisses her twice to apologize further as he pulls out of her, reaching down to give his dick a couple of desperate strokes before he sits up and snatches up his phone, pressing talk and pushing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Iker."

The voice is soft but deep somehow and sounding rather vulnerable, really. Eva just lays there in shock, lifting up a foot to shove it into Iker's pale thigh. Iker turns to look at her and smirks for her comical glare. She shakes her head and sighs as she sits up, reaching for her dress.

"It's Sergio, isn't it?"

"Are you okay?"

Iker ignores Eva and curls down over his phone to try and hear Sergio better. He pushes a finger into his open ear and closes his eyes.

"Can I come over?"

"I..." Iker glances over at Eva who is dressed now, looking flushed and beautiful and pissed off. He gives her his best pout and she sighs, exasperated.

"Does he want to come over?"

Iker's innocently blank face is all the answer she needs. She reaches for the phone but Iker keeps it from her. So she just yells.

"Ramos, he's mine, you know! I just share him with you because you're both pathetic!" She's smiling as she says this and Iker smiles as well. He turns a shoulder to try and shield Sergio from her voice somehow.

"Oh. I didn't know Eva was over. I'm sorry. I'll... Maybe I can just..."

"Sergio, what's wrong?"

"Liverpool just lost in the semis. To Chelsea. He just lost."

Iker groans and reaches up to wipe hard at his face. He sighs into his hand.

"Jesus. I'm sorry, Sergio. Have you talked to him, at least?"

"His phone is off. I've... I've tried and..." Iker hears Sergio go quiet then and then he hears him faintly crying. He grips his phone tightly and squeezes his eyes closed. Iker's voice is low when he speaks again.

"Come over, gypsy. Are you okay to drive? Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, I'll... I'll be there soon. I can walk, it'll be good, I think. Tell Eva I'm sorry." He's still crying and it's ripping Iker's heart out.

"Don't worry about it. I'm always here for you, you know that."

Sergio falls quiet, not because he doesn't know what to say but because he has too much to say. He only manages one word.

"Bye."

Iker nods his goodbye and hangs up the phone, turning to look at Eva who is standing up, shoes on, purse in hand. She's shaking her head at him wryly.

"I swear you love him more than you love me."

"Liverpool just got knocked out in Champions League."

Eva's face falls and she gives Iker a sympathetic pout.

"Is he okay?"

"He will be."

Eva gives a short laugh then. She leans down and kisses Iker softly on the lips. They search each other's eyes until they're both smiling.

"I'm sure you'll make it all better."

"You can stay, you know."

"The answer is always gonna be 'no', Iker. I can only share you with him because I don't have to see it. Plus I don't think you could handle two Andalusians."

"Love you."

"Call me." She gives him another kiss before she's turning to leave, clicking across the large livingroom to the door and then she's gone. Iker looks out the large floor-to-ceiling windows that show his backyard, pool glittering, leaves blowing softly. Everything is quiet as he gets dressed and he won't let himself think too much about how much he wants Sergio there, how much he _needs_ to comfort him, how much the thought of anyone else doing it drives him crazy. Later he will bury Sergio in the thick blankets of his bed and fuck him slowly, using the rest of the hours left in the night to make him come over and over and once more, until they're both soaking wet with sweat and the sheets will smell like them even after Iker has them washed, until Sergio is filled with warmth (or at least he feels like he is), until Iker can't move his hips anymore, until Sergio is too raw to take anymore, until their mouths are numb, until they can't catch a proper breath or move their bodies very much, until Sergio is crying and Iker is drinking from his mouth and whispering sweetness he didn't even know he possessed, until Sergio is asleep and soft and can forget about it all. Iker will lay awake and worry over him, over the toll the distance from Fernando is taking on Sergio's heart, on his sanity, he will hold him as close as he can get him and kiss his skin without it being acknowledged. And it still won't feel like he's done enough.


End file.
